Lights Out
Lights Out is the twentieth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on April 25, 2013. When the power goes out at McKinley High, Will enlists the members of New Directions to "unplug" and perform acoustic numbers. While this happens, Ryder continues his long quest to discover who Katie is, along the way revealing a secret to the Glee Club leading to Kitty and Ryder's friendship to grow while Sue finds herself living a great life after being fired, becoming a training coach at a local gym, but Becky awaits her return and decides to tell Principal Figgins what happened. Meanwhile, in New York, Isabelle Wright asks Kurt to volunteer at the Vogue.com charity event, with Rachel and Santana in tow and while there, Santana finds herself. It was directed by Paris Barclay and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot As Ryder frets over why "Katie" has yet to reveal herself to him, Will worries that their Regionals rivals the Hoosierdaddies have a ringer in big-voiced Frida Romero and decides New Directions needs to go bigger than ever with an epic stadium rock style. But an unexpected power outage at McKinley - during which Figgins insists the students remain in school - changes Will's plan: "It's Unplugged Week." When Ryder tells Jake about the deep, dark secrets he's shared with Katie, Jake suggests that the secrets aren't going to go away - maybe Ryder should share them with people he actually knows. In New York, Rachel and Kurt confront Santana: having learned that along with working at Coyote Ugly she's bouncing at a lesbian bar and working as a cage dancer in another, they worry that she's squandering her talents, but Santana insists she needs time to figure out her life path and blows off their concern. Sam breaks the seal on the Unplugged theme with an acoustic performance of the Righteous Brothers' You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' with harmonizing assist from the Glee club. When Artie balks at performing without the use of his synthesizer, Sam - who entertained his family during many nights when the power was shut off - calls out all the students on their overreliance on technology. At Vogue.com, Isabelle reassures Kurt that while his admission into NYADA has cut into his internship hours, he still has a job there thanks to the quality of his work - but she needs his help wrangling celebrities for the New York City Ballet Gala, a high-profile charity event she's organizing. Meanwhile, Sue's found a new career as a personal trainer for pampered and privileged trophy wives. Blaine tells her he's concerned about Coach Roz's dubious instruction (like rib removal) and the fact that the students are still unsettled about the mysterious gun incident, and he urges Sue to reveal whatever secret truth lies at the heart of it. Inspired by Sam's speech, Artie suggests going "Unplugged Squared" by performing without real instruments, using everyday items to create music instead. Kurt's involvement with the Ballet Gala sparks fond childhood memories for him and Rachel, although Santana's not interested in helping throw the party - but Kurt's promise of a gown from the Vogue.com vault that she can keep changes her mind. Ryder tries to work through some of his feelings with an acoustic performance of R.E.M.'s Everybody Hurts, followed by the revelation of the secret he's been keeping: he was molested by his female babysitter when he was 11. When the guys are surprised he's troubled by this, believing it to be every guy's fantasy, he backpedals on his admission. Later, over dinner at Breadstix with a newly single and Puck-free Kitty, she explains that she had a similar experience with a friend's older brother that ultimately caused her to switch schools when nobody seemed to understand. She wants Ryder to know that she empathizes with his experience. Artie's musical concept is realized by New Directions in a performance of Queen's We Will Rock You. Becky pleads with Sue to come back, not sure she can endure Coach Roz's long run-on-sentence-filled tirades (Roz remains convinced that Becky is Sue's rapidly aged baby). Sue insists that she's moved on and is through devoting her life to the self-centered Cheerios, imagining a scenario of turning on them set to Little Girls from the musical "Annie." She says she doesn't miss the girls at all, but her longing gaze at Cheerios practice suggests otherwise. Before the Ballet Gala, at Isabelle's suggestion that every little girl starts out wanting to be a ballerina, Santana admits that she, too, loved taking ballet as a child, prompting a fantasy reverie of At the Ballet from the musical "A Chorus Line." Santana admits that she loves dancing but has no idea what she ultimately wants to do or how to get there, and Isabelle assures her that baby steps are okay. Coach Roz complains to Figgins about Becky's ongoing belligerence, but Becky confesses to Figgins that she only acted out to be sent to the principal's office so she could unburden herself. The power at McKinley is restored, and the glee club's ready to plug back in, but Will insists on one more lesson a cappella and wants the students to really deliver. Chatting online with Katie, Ryder explains that despite her deception, he has her to thank for opening up to his friends about his secret. But when faced with the prospect of leaving for lunch with Kitty or continuing to chat with his unknown love interest, Ryder chooses to stay at the computer even after Kitty admits that she doesn't easily warm to people and she's not likely to give him another chance. When Santana's new ballet instructor insists that the students had better not expect the class to be a simple stepping-stone into NYADA, Santana explains that she's just there because she loves to dance and wants to reconnect with her artistic side. Meanwhile, the Glee Club nails their last unplugged performance with a beautifully harmonized rendition of Billy Joel's doo-wop classic Longest Time. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song Background Songs *'Call On Me (Eric Prydz vs. Retarded Funk Mix)' by Eric Prydz Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Jessica Sanchez as Frida Romero *Jane Lanier as Santana's dance teacher *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Absent Cast Members *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Trivia *Santana mentions the song Run Joey Run from Season One. This is the third time this song is mentioned, the first being in Laryngitis and the second in Prom Queen. *''We Will Rock You was originally reported to have eleven soloists (Will, Finn, Jake, Ryder, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Kitty, Unique, Sam, and Marley), but was changed to just Jake, Ryder, Blaine, and Artie. *The ''At the Ballet number was Sarah Jessica Parker's idea. Source *''Little Girls'' from Annie is being sung in this episode by Sue (Jane Lynch). Coincidentally, Jane Lynch is going to be playing Miss Hannigan in the Broadway production of Annie where she sings this song. **The role of Miss Hannigan was portrayed by Carol Burnett, who played Sue's mother Doris, in the 1982 film adaptation of Annie. *Ryder's spelling and grammar appears to have been improved immensely in this episode, despite the fact that he is dyslexic. *Cory Monteith was supposed to appear in this episode, but Finn had to be edited out of the episode. This was probably due to his recent rehabilitation. *Parts of At the Ballet were sung live. *This episode had a rating of 1.8 and was watched by 5.24 million viewers. Source *This episode was submitted for consideration of Sarah Jessica Parker for the 2013 Emmy's. Deleted Scenes *Blaine and Sam asking Becky about who Sue Sylvester was protecting. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Finn and Will scene with New Directions at the Auditorium. *Blaine as Nightbird, investigating Sue's, now Roz's, office. *Parts of Blaine and the guy of the orange shirt flirting; and Blaine being disappointed when he discovers the guy was flirting with a girl and not him. Source Quotes Gallery iqbal_on_set_03_26_13_glee.jpg|Iqbal on Set (3/26/13) 164207_492600457472301_967422947_n.jpg e6efa328963311e2aeda22000a1f973b_7.jpg SantaLigths.jpeg|Always remember to love yourself and all that you are BGady0DCcAAmx_B.jpg|Glee does Argo fec874fa98a111e2996e22000a1f98fe_6.jpg 27g.jpg tumblr_mkn4phFjx71r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg|Two of my favorite ladies plotting to take over the world Tumblr mkpd4faZbp1re4zoio2 1280.jpg BG93AccCMAATqLJ.jpg large.jpg|At The Ballet 539147_438852192872260_2075240489_n.png A639ef3a9cb611e2b9c722000a9e07b7 7.jpg b42e52909cd211e2a67a22000a9f3cad_6.jpg|At the Ballet tumblr_mkppvkzhVK1ql1znmo2_500.jpg BHByLNmCcAIPaWA.jpg large.jpg|Chris, Naya and Lea...just hanging out in couture. 532062_504136239623164_973984950_n.jpg 529451_504136226289832_302835145_n.jpg killinit.jpg|Killin It lilsantana.jpg|She's back. Dior lil' Santana BHCPFqSCAAEEdyh.jpg-large.jpg BHC-4O-CUAAnhip.jpg|Baby Kurt, Baby Rachel, Baby Santana tumblr_mksd49NeEJ1ql1znmo1_400.jpg Tumblr mkpq3gORlr1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkpn9fpsQN1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Cover--2420898896307052651.jpg 604073 537265149653568 1305266827 n.jpg You've lost.jpg Everybody Hurts.jpg Wewillrockyou.jpg Little Girls.jpg Ballet.jpg longesttime.jpg 20929_508813685822086_31515244_n.jpg 72801_508813712488750_821890035_n.jpg 11967_508813695822085_1040687461_n.jpg 9970_508813739155414_1732334218_n.jpg 555846_508813765822078_511610659_n.jpg 11886_508813815822073_1794461193_n.jpg 61520_508813792488742_1574611612_n.jpg Tumblr mlhdaijOpc1ql1znmo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr mlhd8fBN2K1qaxxelo3 500.gif tumblr_mlhd8kg2HG1qbtag1o1_500.gif 20788_545671545479595_1316823162_n.jpg Frida.jpg tumblr_mlovmr9Kb31ry4ln3o2_500.png 935771_10151567625497044_165403119_n.jpg Jesset.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.49.41.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.49.47.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.49.56.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.02.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.06.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.13.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.20.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.29.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.36.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 15.50.41.png.jpg tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo7_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo6_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo1_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo8_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo2_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo3_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo4_250.gif tumblr_mlv16xoN2M1ritjdvo5_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue4piulJ1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o5_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o1_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o3_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o9_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o4_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o8_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlue0dmZo51qa8mq1o7_250.gif glee-420-lima-1.jpg glee-420-lima-11.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-04-26 om 21.01.35.png.jpg Darlings - hummelberry.gif Littlecuties hummelberry.gif Talent hummelberry.gif Ballet hummelberry.gif Blina longest time2.gif Blina longest time1.gif BIzP4-lCMAApTZ2.jpg-large.jpg 379796_464329926980242_1128658904_n.jpg Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso5 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso3 250.gif Tumblr mluochY7Lw1s59zyso2 250.gif Tumblr mlvn0s7sfD1qjw66no1 r1 500.jpg Blaine aerobics guy sue.gif BGQfdq6CUAANXvA.jpeg|"Who's catfishing me" Gle 420 performance for the longest time tagged 2500 640x360 28170307937.jpg 003~680.jpg 004~642.jpg 006~547.jpg 007~499.jpg Ireallylovedancing-santana.gif Realisticcharacter-santana.gif Seriouslyineedmioreofyou isabelle.gif Aww isabelle.gif Letmeloveyou isabelle.gif Cuties lo kurcheltana.gif Dancingballet santana.gif Smile sd santana.gif Dontforgetme santana.gif Iwontipromise santana.gif Hug santanas.gif Glee-Everybody-Hurts-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg Glee-We-Will-Rock-You-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg MarleyUniqueFriend.PNG Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.02.08.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.01.32.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.58.26.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.58.06.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.57.40.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.47.54.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.47.32.png Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 19.46.55.png ArtieLT.png 60209620.jpg 936371_10151576049887044_1524073603_n.jpg 11952_10151576049892044_956599550_n.jpg 397847_10151576049872044_1118356561_n.jpg 935019_10151576050117044_633350246_n.jpg SlusheeTina.png SlusheeJarley.png Sogoodlooking kurcheltana.gif Ballet!!kurcheltana.gif Ballet!kurt.gif Ballet!rachel.gif Attheballet santana.gif Attheballet kurt.gif Attheballet rachel.gif RyderArms9.gif 983844_653232338026832_1691747989_n.jpg tumblr_mn8gz3bHIC1r4gxc3o1_500.jpg 56234.jpg Lastsolo sam.gif Duet syder.gif Thatlovingfeeling.gif Guitarxsam.gif LO sam.gif Lostthatlovingfeeling sam.gif tumblr_mluwvtLjWH1qlpkoio4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mluwvtLjWH1qlpkoio1_250.gif tumblr_mluwvtLjWH1qlpkoio2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mluwvtLjWH1qlpkoio3_r1_250.gif Sueandbecky LO.jpg Tumblr mlxqh1xHWi1r2fxkho6 250.gif Tumblr mlxqh1xHWi1r2fxkho5 250.gif Tumblr mlxqh1xHWi1r2fxkho4 250.gif Tumblr mlxqh1xHWi1r2fxkho3 250.gif Tumblr mlxqh1xHWi1r2fxkho2 250.gif Tumblr mlxqh1xHWi1r2fxkho1 250.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o1_250.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o2_250.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o3_250.gif tumblr_mznwxp97Zm1qj8xp7o4_250.gif Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes